changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokolosh
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty . . ." Unseelie of South Africa, the Tokolosh are sullen, petty and cruel, finding little joy in anything, save for bringing a little fear and revulsion to those around them. Description Craven at heart, they avoid physical violence, and themselves have a strong aversion to pain, so they satisfy their desires by torturing small animals, and terrorizing lone individuals, the weak and the young. In such cases they can be quite imaginative, almost thriving on the fear they engender. Typically, they make strange bone-chilling noises and cries (often by causing a small animal great pain), lurk in the darkness at the edge of their victim's vision, and leave grotesque mutilated animal remains in their victim's path or abode. Most Thallain and Unseelie regard them as amusing amateurs, which enrages the Tokolosh no end. Of course, few have the courage to refute such claims, leaving their angered curses for such times as when the insulting parties have left. Their fellow Kithain, the Eshu and Bakhna Rakhna, view them with some disgust and contempt, avoiding them when possible. This suits the Tokolosh just fine, as they are largely loners anyway, and have no appreciation of the lofty airs and graces they think their cousins embody. They have an affinity for the Nature realm. Appearance and Lifestyles Short and stocky Africans with large noses in their mortal seemings, the Tokolosh are quite animalistic looking in their fae seemings. Even shorter and stockier, their nose and mouth merge to become a fleshy muzzle filled with large, sharp teeth, their brows become heavy, and their coarse black hair spreads to cover their entire body except for their face, hands and feet. Their clothing is usually ragged and worn, and soiled with many unmentionable stains. Childling Tokolosh are cruel and lazy, delighting in torturing animals, especially household pets. Shunned by nearly all their peers, they spend their time setting fire to dogs, stabbing cats, and pulling the limbs off insects. Wilder Tokolosh are even worse, entertaining themselves with much more imaginative cruelty than the childlings. Such cruelties involve dissecting live animals in a long, drawn-out process, nailing live animals by their skin to their owner's doors, and other grotesque and unmentionable acts. Those few who were involved in education typically drop out, although a few excel at biology and become scientists of the worst variety. Grump Tokolosh often become bums, beggars or wild hermits, while a few find work in animal sanctuaries or other professions where they have access to many animals. Initially the Tokolosh lived wild, isolated lives, often shunned from their native tribes, and even today, a few do live a wild hermetic existence. Others have found the new cities to be prime sites in which to torture animals and terrorise people, and a few have found certain avenues of employment to be highly appealing. A handful have even moved throughout Africa, often joining guerrilla groups, and revelling in the fear and pain they can inflict with an assault rifle. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Tokolosh have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Fang Face: Their bite inflicts Str + 2 chimerical damage (diff. 8), but they must call upon their wyrd to use this ability on the unenchanted. Mask of the Beast: Sickeningly, the Tokolosh are able to approach most animals with impunity, without the animals fleeing or fighting, and it is this very ability which makes it easy for them to catch the animals they are so fond of hurting. An animal must make a successful Willpower roll (diff. 9) in order to flee from an approaching Tokolosh. Frailties Craven-Hearted: The Tokolosh are apt to flee when threatened with harm, especially from a force they perceive to be as strong, or stronger. They increase the difficulty of any Willpower rolls to avoid fleeing by +2. Bad Attitude: The Tokolosh are petty and nasty, and they're proud of it. Few people can stomach their attitude and cruelty, so they suffer a -2 penalty on all social rolls. Views on Other Kith Bakhna Rakhna: These losers can't really shun us so perfect the ability to infuriate them without being so bad that they can brush you off. It's worth hours of fun. They constantly try our patience and generosity like small, selfish children. Be hospitable, but watch them always. Eshu: Avoid these wanderers, because they don't scare easily, and are therefore poor sport. The Tokolosh are pathetic and fearful. Challenge them to mortal combat and most will blanch and flee. Of course, be wary of those with guns. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/tokolosh.html